


Atonement

by MojoJoeJoe (Too_Many_Seeds)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Seeds/pseuds/MojoJoeJoe
Summary: The Deputy plays with fire. John makes her atone.





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spanking and because it's John we're talking about, there's always going to be a bit of darker undertones. In this case, he has some possessive and sometimes disturbing thoughts, but nothing depicted. Also could be perceived as dubious consent, so I'll put the warning there in case that's an issue for anyone - in which case, you'd probably be better off avoiding this. Anyway, enjoy, sinners.

He slammed the door behind him, and his fingers twitched as they yearned for something more. The guards patrolling the front yard would have likely jumped at the sound and retreated to a more shadowed area outside in an attempt to avoid his wrath. It was not a rare occurrence for him to take his frustration out on the nearest person, but it was their luck that he was too focused on his specific irritation in particular to even register their presence. 

John ripped off his coat and tossed it across the nearby dining room table. He braced his hands against the backrest of the closest chair and lowered his head between his arms; breathing slowly to calm his ire. Her face rose unbidden in his mind; her grin flashing teeth, a cheshire cat within the wilderness, and his fingers clenched around the wooden chair beneath him. How she had begged so sweetly days before, legs wrapped around his hips as he rocked within her, yet today his own kitten was blowing his silos to pieces? 

He growled in frustration as his hand lashed out; toppling the chair to the ground. He bit his lip to hide his hiss as it landed on his foot, and he kicked out with his other leg to send it scattering across the floor. It helped him for a moment, his wrath rumbling in satisfaction, and he stalked up the stairs; leaving the chair upturned on the ground. He’d have someone come in and fix it later, and as he scaled the stairs, he also noted the layer of dust building on the bannister and thought it would be best to have the entire ranch given a timely clean up. He allowed himself a moment to spare a thought to having someone more permanent around the house; someone to keep it clean, give the ranch a more lived-in feeling, have a meal ready when he returned from a long day. Someone for him to embrace, treasure, hide away from the world. And if his fantasy involved a familiar face, flashing those cheshire teeth and whispering words of welcome as he returned home? 

His feet paused on the second landing and his fists clenched at his side. She spared him no peace; corrupting everything with her effortless touch and invading even his most guarded secrets. 

A creak in the floorboards broke him from his thoughts, and his head snapped up; searching rapidly across the poorly-lit corridor for any sign of an intruder. The door was clear at the opposite end of the landing, and he knew there should have been a guard not too far from it, either. If they had neglected their duties and allowed a rat to slip in undetected, his wrath would get the outlet it yearned for. 

Another creak sounded, and John’s eyes narrowed as he realised that it was coming from his room. He crept towards the door, taking out his gun from his holster and readying it while he reached out with one hand and slowly turned the knob. 

There was a moment of strange indecision to lower his weapon or not after he had taken in the image he was greeted with inside; the Deputy - the minx of his ire - sprawled out across his bedsheets as bare as the day she was born. She flashed him her grin, and shifted against the brown sheets beneath her. 

“Welcome home, honey,” she teased, twinkling her fingers up at him. “How was your day?”

His eyes narrowed but he lowered his weapon anyway; setting it aside on the nearby sidetable - well out of her reach - and stepped towards the window. It was wide open, and scuffed by the mud of her boots, which lay discarded by the wall. He rubbed against the dirtied marks with a scowl, and vaguely thought it would be appropriate to make her clean them. With her tongue. While his cock was buried inside her.

“You know  _ exactly  _ how my day went, my dear,” he replied and she giggled because oh, how his darling loved to dance in fire. He tapped against the wall once with an open palm and slammed the window shut before whirling around to face her. “And now, after you have destroyed months of work in a single, destructive day, you come crawling here, into  _ my  _ bed and expect me to shower you with affection?” 

His Rook, minx that she was, shrugged and spread her legs. Usually, he would have raised an eyebrow before diving between her thighs to make her unravel, but this night he stayed where he was and left her invitation unanswered. She pouted and then gave a heavy sigh, tilting her head back to display her unmarked neck as though she were the most burdened between them. 

“I’m awfully sorry, John,” Rook drawled, tracing the lines of his brown duvet with an idle hand. She glanced up at him and batted her eyelashes. “Won’t you let me reach...  _ atonement _ ? I promise I’ll say ‘yes’.” 

His eye twitched and his fingers itched to reach out and grasp her closer despite her irritating mockery of his rituals. If he had not seen her that day in his bunker; wrath shrouding her features and pulling at her trigger, then he may have been inclined to believe that nothing could affect her. This was a woman who had stood still and calm against the masses of his loyal brethren while her colleague called for their leader’s head; she was not an easy woman to faze, and it had never irritated him more than in that moment. His was an anger that incited fear, but in his greatest enemy it did nothing more than make her impatient. 

“Atonement?” John repeated, raising his head and staring at her intently, taking a few steps towards the bed. “You think you’re anywhere near being worthy of  _ atonement? _ ” Her words had sparked something within him; a wrath that had not had the chance to abate from earlier, coupled with her mockery of his practise and her bare, lustful skin splayed out below him. 

A rabbit sensed the wolf in disguise and she narrowed her eyes slightly, giving him a thrill of victory.  _ Yes, my dear,  _ he thought viciously, gently settling down on the mattress beside her,  _ this is a price you will pay. _

“When will you learn, dearest?” he sighed, sounded pained and regretful as he snagged her wrist tightly and tugged her against his chest, letting her sprawl against him with a gasp. Her bare skin radiated warmth even through his shirt and he used his other hand to guide her chin up to meet his eyes. “When will you learn that your actions,” he began as he tucked her loose hair back behind her ear fondly and his voice darkened, “have  _ consequences.” _

Her cheshire teeth were nowhere to be found, and he felt a thrill rush through him at the thought that only  _ he  _ could rattle her so; only he held such a sway over her steel temperament. His smile was kind, benevolent but his eyes held all the serenity of an ocean’s storm. He pulled her forward again, and positioned her to lay across his lap; stomach pressed against the evidence of his enjoyment. She blinked, confused at the position, before he laid a hand flat on her upper thighs; thumb brushing upwards as a tease for what was coming. 

“Really?” She asked, scowling and resisting the urge to wriggle in discomfort. “Spanking?” 

He hummed thoughtlessly, and raised his hand from her skin.

“How else are you going to atone, dearest?” He asked, voice honey and silk. “I’m doing this for  _ you _ , it brings me no joy.” 

Rook scoffed beneath him, and he resisted the urge to chuckle, instead slapping his hand down against her bare skin. She yelped and jerked underneath him, but his arm was a steel rod across her back and kept her still. 

“What the  _ fuck? _ ” She hissed and glared up at him. “Not gonna go easy on me, Johnny boy?” 

His answer was another firm smack, and she hissed between her teeth as the pain seemed to imprint onto her skin; a brand and yet another way that he had marked her. He gave more consecutive hits, each making her grunt at the impacts, and as he continued, the pain took on a sharper sensation. Each hit was reigniting his previous marks, and it began to feel needle sharp, but he did not slow and she did not speak her warning word. 

Her skin was reddening gradually, and he took a perverse pleasure in seeing how his marks were seeping onto her body; another claim, another roaring need sated inside him. She writhed against him as he continued his discipline, jerking wildly and rubbing against him in a way that would have distracted a lesser man from the task at hand. 

John stopped suddenly, giving her a reprieve and she gladly took the chance to catch a breath, before his hand dove between her legs with no hint of grace. She gasped and jolted upright, burning between the harshly reawoken arousal inside her and the throbbing ache of her skin. His fingers stroked her smoothly, but they were perfunctory and served no purpose of stoking her desire; he was clinical as he drew them back up across her spine to her face. Slick trailed behind him; lining her back with shameful evidence of her pleasure. 

“I wonder if you  _ should  _ be enjoying your punishment,” John mused above her, brushing against her cheek with her wet fingers, before he lowered them back between her legs. “Oh, but you’re  _ filthy _ , my dear. I wonder if I need to even prepare you; you’re soaked. Is a little spanking all your body needs to make it ready to take my cock?” 

She groaned at his words, and couldn’t help but spread her legs further; trying to entice him to give her what she came for. He chuckled, and couldn’t resist giving her another slap, but mercy made him gentle and it only resulted in a little whimper. Despite his words, he pushed a finger inside her to test the waters, and he sighed at how tight she felt around him, her walls clutching against his finger to try and keep it inside. He spared little time before he added another, making her moan and shamelessly try and rock back against them with what little leeway she had in her position. 

“Fuck me,” she murmured, turning her head around to give him a glimpse of her husky, half-lidded eyes. “I’ll be so  _ good,  _ I promise, John.  _ Please.” _

“And?” He purred, adding another finger and spreading her wide. “What else do you wish to tell me, dearest?” 

She whined, tossing her head back and arching against him. 

“I’m sorry,” she gasped out, hands clenched below her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, just  _ please. _ ”

He hummed thoughtfully, and then removed his fingers from within her. It made her whimper again and he spread her folds to watch as her walls clutched on empty air; trying to find something to fill her. He undid his belt and freed himself before pulling her up and sending her sprawling across the mattress. She glanced up at him and spread her legs, welcoming him as he laid down between them and positioned himself at her entrance. 

“There’s a good girl,” he murmured, before pushing inside her and making her whine softly. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he chuckled as she yelped when her tender skin brushed against his bedsheets. He waited for a moment, letting her adjust slightly, before rocking in and out. She let her head drop back against his pillow and he was momentarily distracted by the thought that he would wake with her scent tomorrow. Perhaps it would be enough to convince him that she was still beside him and would stay there during and after the Collapse. 

“More,” she pleaded, and oh, but this was a punishment was it not? Had she not incited his wrath and made his work obsolete. He tightened his hands around her hips and gave a sharp, rough thrust. Her legs clenched around him and she gasped loudly - much more so than when he had been disciplining her. 

“You’re not in any position to make demands, my dear,” he reminded her calmly, giving her another harsh thrust which made her cry out once more. “Careful; you don’t want any of my guards to come running, do you?” The thought made him frown, and he lowered himself down to her neck, brushing his beard against her skin while he whispered. “Or is that what you would prefer? For my men, the men of your enemy’s forces, to see you laid out beneath and taking me  _ so  _ well?” 

Oh, but how that riled him. It was a bore to act as though he didn’t know the Deputy, as though he hadn’t fucked her so hard that she had screamed, as though he hadn’t made her cum so many times that she had begged him to stop, as though he hadn’t been privy to every intimate detail of her. 

“Should I let them see?” He whispered, teasing and he reached out with his teeth and tugged at her earlobe once before growling. “Should I make them watch as I make the  _ dreaded _ Deputy Rook cum on my cock and beg for more?” 

She moaned and her walls clenched around him; betraying her. Ah, his kitten was filthy but he’d admit that he wouldn’t let another lay eyes on her like this. By his choice, she would be tied to his bed and only for his eyes alone. 

“Your  _ men _ ,” Rook managed to stutter out, rocking back up to meet his thrusts,  “are fucking behind your garage.” She groaned after a particularly harsh thrust, before wrapping her hand around his neck and arching upwards, ignoring the scrape of pain as her tender skin brushed on the bed-sheets. “I don’t think they’ll be much help.”

And, oh, but  _ there  _ was the cheshire grin, a flash of teeth in the darkness as she crushed her mouth to his. He drank her up, groaning into her mouth as his beard scratched against his skin, leaving another redness to mark his way. 

“Please, John,” his Rook broke away to murmur against his lips. “ _ Please.” _

“You want to cum?” He asked, and slowed down his thrusts, making her eyes flash open and narrow into a glare. He only smiled in response, and cupped her chin with his free hand. “Is that what you want?” She was silent, stubbornly glaring at him with all the stubbornness of a woman who had evaded his brother’s strongest followers. “You know what you need to say, darling.”

“Fuck you!” She spat, writhing to try and make him go faster. He sighed sadly and pulled out of her completely, making her cry out in loss and wrap her legs around him tighter. “No!” 

“One word, dearest,” he murmured, pressed a sweet kiss to her lips and stroking her cheek with the tenderness of a groom on his wedding day. “Just one word, and I’ll give you what you want.”

She narrowed her eyes and her mouth twitched, eager to say what he wanted. For a moment, he thought her Pride would win out and stay her tongue, but he shouldn’t have doubted his own doctrine.

“Yes,” Rook muttered, pointedly avoiding his eyes. “ _ Yes _ , Johnny boy, you fucking asshole, now just fuck me, dammit!” 

He pressed back inside her harshly, allowing his irritation at her crude words and that abominable nickname to win over his idea of rewarding her. Setting a harsh pace, he lowered a hand to her nub, eager to feel her unravel around him. She wrapped herself around him and panted as he rushed to push her towards completion. 

“You need this,” he told her, staring at her with fervency. “You need  _ me,  _ don’t you, dearest?” She gave him no answer, but she didn’t need to. “I’ll keep you here... beneath me... taking my cock.” He groaned at his thought, and despite herself, he could feel how her walls fluttered at his words. “You don’t need them, you don’t need  _ anyone  _ else...just me.” He lost his rhythm as he approached the edge, and he moved his thumb over her as quickly as possible, trying to push her first. “Cum for me, dearest. Only me.”

She whined as she obeyed him, arching violently up from the bed and rocking her hips towards his in a desperate attempt to prolong the waves rushing through her and unravelling every inch of her body. John groaned as the sensation pulled at him and he released, barely sparing a thought as he spilled inside her. Perhaps it was cruel of him, but he didn’t feel any worry; she either had a supply of birth control, or he would just have another way to tie her to him. 

He untangled her legs from around him and tugged at the sheet to cover her up. She raised an eyebrow; she always found his post-sex modesty strange but endearing and she indulged him as she wrapped the sheet around her body while he prepared for bed. She stifled a giggle when he came back to her in a pair of boxers decorated with tiny planes, but the warning glare on his face made her want to laugh.

“Whatcha got there, Johnny boy?” Rook teased, snatching out at his wrist and pulling him down towards her. 

He tsked but allowed her to pull the sheet over him and lodge herself in between his arms. He’d deny it viciously, but lord this was what he craved from her; the sensation of her clutched tightly within his arms, safe from violence, from the resistance, from the Collapse. All entirely for him. A dark part of him even suggested keeping her here, whether she wanted it or not, but she gave a small, content sigh and snuggled deeper into his chest, and the thought quietened down. 

For now, this was all he needed, though he supposed a back-up plan could never go astray.

**Author's Note:**

> john's atonement service is on my speed dial. Guess he'll be getting a call soon.


End file.
